


Imagine trying to explain to Dean that you and Crowley were happy together.

by CubeWithNoEdges



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One Shot, POV Female Character, superntural imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubeWithNoEdges/pseuds/CubeWithNoEdges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N) and Crowley had been together for over a year now, a worried Dean Winchester leaves you having to explain to him that you and Crowley are happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine trying to explain to Dean that you and Crowley were happy together.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Very mild swearing, implied death of parents.
> 
> Really hope you enjoy reading it, I very much enjoyed writing it :)

It was odd too see so many hunters in one room together, even weirder for the hunters to be together because of a meeting called by the King of Hell. Still people were managing to get along mainly because of their one common goal – killing Leviathan.  
You stood next to Crowley as he walked around talking to some of the hunters when out of the corner of your eye you spot the Winchesters. Crowley had noticed them too and after politely ending his conversation he walked towards the Winchesters as you followed.  
“Hello boys” he said in his gravely tone.  
It had been almost a year since you last saw them, having worked together for three years seeing them made you realise just how much you’d missed them.  
“How are you?” you say to them smiling  
“Good considering” said Dean “Ready to kick some Leviathan ass, namely Dick”.  
“You and me both” said Crowley  
Crowley began talking to them about some master plan that he’d come up with. You looked at the Winchesters more closely, they looked almost no different to when you had left, Sam’s hair had grown maybe an inch but other than that he looked as he normally did. Dean looked tired, not uncommon but he too looked like just as he had, his jacket hanging off of him and the keys to his Impala in his hands.  
He caught your gaze and gave a small smile. You were close, he’d saved you a number of times while out on the hunt and you’d returned the favour.  
You felt Crowley’s hand and his fingers lacing in-between yours. You looked at him, standing in his all black suit, a smile on his face as he talked to Sam and Dean. After you’d parted ways with the Winchesters you’d met Crowley while hunting a shape shifter only to discover you’d come across an Alpha. You’d become fond of each other and didn’t lose contact, before you knew it you and Crowley were together.  
Dean took you aside and you both walked over to the edge of the room where there was an empty table and a couple of chairs.  
“So….you and the king of hell, how’s that going” started Dean sinking into one of the chairs  
You looked at him you could see traces of a smile but you knew he was worried about you.  
“Its great Dean, it’s really great – stop worrying”  
“Stop worrying? (Y/N), he’s a demon, hell he’s the king of the freaking demons!”  
You sighed knowing full well that Dean wouldn’t understand fully why you and Crowley were together, to be honest sometimes you wondered too but that didn’t stop you from needing Crowley.  
“Dean he makes me feel happy and safe something I haven’t felt in a long time, not since my parents_”  
You look up towards Crowley at the other end of the room talking to Sam, he meets your glance and smiles as you turn back to Dean.  
“Just…how do you know he’s not going to hurt you?”  
“I don’t”  
“That’s comforting” said Dean  
“Dean, I worked with you for how many years? If you can’t trust him trust me, trust my judgement in people” you say quietly  
“I trust you (Y/N), but you’re like family and you being with Crowley, it bothers me”  
You saw the genuine concern in his eyes  
“Dean I love him and he loves me, he won’t hurt me and if he does I know I have you and Sam who will jump to my rescue”  
Dean laughed and you got up from your chair as he followed. You walked back towards Crowley and Sam.  
“What exactly do you see in him” asked Dean as you walked  
You looked at Crowley studying him, the way he stood, his inflated ego, the hand gestures he used when talking to someone, the way his eyes crinkled up and glinted when he laughed. You remembered all the times he comforted you when you felt down, supporting you, listening to you. The nights you’d just sit together not needing anything else or anyone else.  
“Everything”.


End file.
